scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "An American Tail: The Treasure of the Manhattan Island" Cast *Fievel - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Tiger - Winnie the Pooh *Tony Toponi - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tanya - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) *Papa - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Mama - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Yasha - William Li (The Magic School Bus) *Scuttlebutt - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mr. Grasping - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Mr. O'Bloat - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Topolofty - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chief McBrusque - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Chief Wulisso - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Cholena - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Dr. Dithering - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) Scenes *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 1 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 2 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 3 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 4 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 5 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 6 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 7 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 8 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 9 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 10 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 11 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 12 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 13 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 14 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 15 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 16 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 17 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 18 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 19 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Part 20 - ??? Movie used *An American Tail: The Treasure of the Manhattan Island Clip used *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *The Rescuers Down Under *The Simpsons Movie *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total DramaRama *Dumbo Gallery Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Fievel Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Tiger Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Tony Toponi Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin as Tanya Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Papa Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Mama Construction01.png|William Li as Yasha Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as Scuttlebutt Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Mr. Grasping Yosemite Sam.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Mr. O'Bloat Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Mr. Topolofty Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as Chief McBrusque EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Chief Wulisso Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Cholena Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Dr. Dithering Category:Uranimated18 Category:An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs